Erebonia
The Erebonian Empire (エレボニア帝国, erebonia teikoku), sometimes written as Elebonia or the Elebonian Empire, is an empire located in western Zemuria. It is bordered by to the east by Crossbell and Calvard; to the south by Liberl; and to the north by the Nord Highlands. Its crest, "The Golden War Horse", represents the nation's ancient traditions and military powers. Erebonia borrowed its name from Erebos, the deity of darkness. It is said the land was shrouded in darkness before the nation of Erebonia was founded. History Erebonia was founded in approximately 171 S.E. Geography Erebonia is located in western Zemuria. It is bordered by to the east by Crossbell, separated by the Erebonia operated Garrelia Fortress, and Calvard; to the south by Liberl; and to the northeast by the Nord Highlands. It is bordered to the north along the Mountain Range of Eisengald and to the east by an ocean. Politics The current ruler of Erebonia is Jugend Reise Arnor III. Military * General Staff Headquarters: Department serving as the backbone of the Imperial army. * Imperial Army Intelligence Agency * First Panzer Division * Third Panzer Division * Fourth Panzer Division * Fifth Panzer Division * Sixth Panzer Division * Seventh Panzer Division * Ninth Panzer Division * Tenth Panzer Division * Imperial Police Force * Train Military Police International Relations Erebonia doesn't play nice with others. Economy Erebonia has money. Mining They have mines. Agriculture Peasants. -Jusis Foreign trade They trade stuff. Corporations Reinford Industry Group Makes stuff. Imperial Times Publisher. Conrad Ltd. Affiliated with Reinford. Rieveldt Ltd. Musics. Quincy Ltd. Baking company. Kleist Co. Synthesis & co. Crimson Co. Dummy company. Transport Public transportation Public transport is highly commonplace in Erebonia. Its railroad system is spread throughout the nation, in which its capital Heimdallr serves the purpose of central hub. Major cities throughout Erebonia are connected through local branch lines.The Transcontinental Railroad runs through Crossbell into Calvard. Important lines of Erebonia's railroad system include: * Transcontinental Railroad (Heimdallr - Trista - Celdic - Garrelia Fortress - Crossbell - Calvard) * The Kreuzen Main Line (Heimdallr - Trista - Celdic - Bareahard) * The Lamarre Main Line (Heimdallr - ? - Ordis) * The Sutherland Main Line (Heimdallr - ? - St. Arc) * The Nortia Line (Heimdallr - Roer) * The Eisengald Branch Line (Roer - The Gate of Zender) * The Ebel Branch Line (Bareahard - Legram) * The Freight Line (Bareahard - Aurochs Fort) * The Yumir Branch Line (Roer - Sachsen Iron Mine/Yumir) * Private Royal Line (Heimdallr - Karel Imperial Villa) Maritime transportation Maritime transport makes use of the Anor River between Erebonia's capital Heimdallr and the maritime city of Ordis on its west coast. Population People live in Erebonia. Culture There are paintings in Erebonia. Education There are schools in Erebonia. Regions Area directly under the Emperor's control Like his backyard. Other landmarks: Karel Imperial Villa, Anor River, Lake Travis Heimdallr The Crimson Capital. Approximately 800.000 inhabitants, making it the biggest city in both Erebonia and the entire continent of Zemuria. Trista Where people go to school. Other landmarks: Thors Military Academy. Jurai Special ward. The Province of Nortia Nortia is a province located in north Erebonia governed by the Rogner Marquisdom. Other landmarks: Calabria Hill Co Roer The mechanic city of black and silver. Approximately 200.000 inhabitants. Sachsen Iron Mine A mine. Schwarz Drache Barrier A barrier. The Schwarzer Barony (Yumir) Where it snows. Other landmarks: Road of Valley. The Province of Kreuzen Kreuzen is a province located in east Erebonia governed by the Albarea Dukedom. Other landmarks: Calabria Hill Co, Vestia Great Forest, the Aurochs. Bareahard The Jade Dukedom. Approximately 300.000 inhabitants. Other landmarks: Grand Granary. Aurochs Fortress Where stuff happens. The Bridge of Twin Dragon A bridge. Garrelia Fortress A fortress. Other landmarks: Maneuvering Grounds Celdic Trade town. Lunaria Nature Park With trees. Arseid Viscounty (Legram) Lake shore town. Other landmarks: Lohengrin Castle near Lake Ebel. The Province of Lamarre Lamarre is a province located in west Erebonia governed by Duke Cayenne. The commander-in-chief of its provincial garrison is brigadier general Aurelia Le Guin, "The Golden Rakshasa". As an outsider, she was trained in the "Vander School" and "Arseid School", two of Erebonia's most prominent schools. She is a brave woman determined to gain strength, both as a warrior and as her count rank as countess. Ordis Ordis, also known as the City of the Azure Sea, is the provincial capital of Lamarre. Home of the Cayenne duchy and a population mounting to 400.000 people, making it the second largest city in Erebonia. Brionia Island Brionia Island is located in the province of Lamarre. It features a colossal statue similar to the one found in the Nord Highlands. The Province of Sutherland Sutherland is a province located in south Erebonia governed by Marquis Hyams. The commander-in-chief of its provincial garrison is brigadier general Wallace Baldios, "The Black Whirlwind". He is a baron and is a descendant of one of the Nord warriors that accompanied Dreichels during the Lion War. He is a master of the Nord school spearmanship and is considered hero of the provincial garrison alongside Aurelia. Saint Ark Saint Ark, also known as the former Capital of Chalk, is the provincial capital of Sutherland. The stronghold of Marquis Hyams is located here. It is said that during the attack on Heimdallr during the Dark Ages, Erebonia's capital was temporarily moved to Saint Ark. Palm Palm is a town that flourished through its wool cultivation and spinning workshops. * In Sen no Kiseki, team B visits Palm during the first fieldtrip in Chapter 1. * In Sora no Kiseki SC, Tita points out that Palm is the closest location in Erebonia from Bose. Hamel Where stuff happened.